Nico's Little Sister
by hadesgirl015
Summary: One week after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, the Argo 2 is having engine trouble because of the added weight of the statue. Leo and Nico venture onto and island to try to find a plant that will help give the ship a boost to reach Greece. But they run into a small problem, with emphasis on small. Will this girl be a problem or will she save the day? Include all 6 demigods


**I don't own Heroes of Olympus sadly, and neither do I own Gulliver's Travels. I own only two things which you will find out quickly what I do own. **

Nico's little sister

Nico's POV

I was sitting on the deck of the Argo II, still thinking about how I and the remaining five demigods were going to save Percy and Annabeth. They had fallen into Tartarus just about a week ago. Leo was at the helm messing with his Wii consul steering wheel. Jason and Piper were off doing who knows what down in the lunch room. Hazel and Frank were also trying to figure out what to do.

I heard Leo swear in Greek and went over to see what was wrong. He kept muttering, unaware of my presence.

"Leo?" I asked.

"Huh?" Leo asked turning around. "Oh, hey Nico."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't compensate for the extra weight of the statue. We are going down, and Festus says I need some plant I never heard of to add to the fuel." Leo said.

"Oh, so when do we need this?" I asked.

"If we want to stay in the air, we have about half an hour. I don't want to try the ocean without Percy here though." Leo said.

"So yeah, we have a problem." I said.

"I have Festus scanning the area for the plant." Leo said.

"What is the plant called?" I asked.

"Liliroseta." Leo said.

"Weird name." I remarked.

A beeping started. "Festus found it!" Leo said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"On an island. Just a mile ahead. Let's go!" Leo said.

Leo's POV

I still couldn't believe that Percy and Annabeth were gone, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't opened that stupid fortune cookie they would still be there. But then again, Frank and Hazel would be in the hands of Gaea and I would probably be dead. So no matter what happened we would've lost. Hazel kept on trying to convince me it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't see how it wasn't.

Now the Argo II was having trouble flying, with all the built up damage and the extra weight form the 40 foot statue of Athena in the hull. Now we had to land on some island, probably so remote it was surprising it was on a map.

Anyway, with the speed they were going they arrived at the island in about a minute.

I docked in a natural harbor and gathered everyone on the top deck.

"Okay, so little side quest, we need to find this plant to add to the fuel, that should give us enough juice to reach Greece." I said.

"Who is going?" Frank asked.

"It should be a small party, maybe two." Jason said.

"Yo, Beauty Queen, do you see anything in you knife?" I asked Piper.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Repair Boy, don't call me that!" Piper said.

"Fine. Just look in your knife." I said.

Piper took out her magic knife that belonged to some ancient Greek woman, I didn't care to remember whom, but it showed her images sometimes.

"I don't see anything." Piper said after staring at the blade for several moments.

"It should be people Gaea doesn't want to get her hands on as much." Jason said.

"Well she already tried to get me and Frank." Hazel said.

"Well honestly she wants all of the seven so if Nico is feeling alright he should be one of them." Frank said.

We all looked at Nico, he shrugged, "I could use some fresh air, after being in a jar for several weeks the exercise might just be good for me."

"Okay, now let's do it this way, out of the remaining of us, who does she want the least." Piper said.

They all stared at me. "Hurtful!"

"Hey, you could build some sort of plant tracking device on the way so you are the logical choice." Jason said.

"Fine!" I said. I grabbed a jar about 2 inches in diameter and seven inches tall to put the plants in once we found them. "Let's go Nico." I walked down the gangplank with Nico close behind me.

Nico's POV 

Leo and I walked through a dense jungle, I was acting like his seeing eye dog because he was busy tinkering with a small machine. He said it will help us find the plant, but I wasn't so sure it would work.

"Leo you have any idea where we are going?" I asked.

"Not yet, I'm still working on it." Leo said.

"You are a child of Hephaestus right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"Then how long could it take for you to build a tracker?" I asked.

"Dude, I have no idea if I can even get the genetic code entered to have it track, plus it took me like 6 months to build that ship, I am not gonna let him crash and burn again." Leo said.

"Him?" I asked, I was unsure what he meant by 'him' and again.

"Festus. The dragon figure head, well it used to be a full size bronze dragon. On the quest to save Hera, with Jason and Piper, well he sort of got destroyed protecting us from Midas' defense system." Leo said.

"Oh." I said. I wasn't going to push him.

"You know, since it unclear how long we will be walking, why not learn a bit more about each other." Leo suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that." I said.

"Oh come on, we will ask five questions at a time." Leo said. "I'll go first."

I didn't want to do this, knowing that Leo was extremely ADHD probably meant that he will ask questions without thinking first. I would probably have to answer questions about my family.

"First question, where does your family live?" Leo asked.

Yep, first question.

"I don't have anyone, other than Hazel." I said.

"Oh, what happened?" Leo asked.

"They're dead." I replied.

"How?" Leo asked.

"Zeus killed my mom, then my sister died on a quest after becoming a hunter." I said.

"But, you being the son of Hades, you can see them right?"

"I am forbidden from seeing my mom and, Bianca, - Bianca chose rebirth." I said.

"I'm sorry man, I know how you feel. My mom died eight years ago. Actually, eight years ago today." Leo said.

They both were silent.

"So are you sort of like Hazel, and lived most of your life in another time period?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I was born before the Big Three pact, I was in this hotel that stopped my aging and seemed to slow down time while I was in it. I was there for about seventy years." I said.

Leo's POV

"Great job," I thought to myself, "Tick off the Uber-powerful son of Hades." I blamed the ADHD; it was always making me do stupid stuff. After my five questions, Nico didn't ask any to me. I didn't know why he didn't, I invaded his privacy, he should at least ask him some.

"Listen, dude, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my questions. I didn't know." I said, trying to apologize.

Nico looked back and gave a small smile, "It's alright."

Just then, it felt like a really big but bit me, on my arm.

"Ouch." I said.

"What?" Nico asked turning around a looking at me.

I looked at my arm, sticking out of my arm was an arrow. But it was a tiny one, maybe a little bit bigger than two inches. I looked in the direction it must have been shot from.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another arrow fly and hit Nico in the arm.

"What was that!?" Nico screamed.

Then I saw the archer, and I admit I was pretty surprised. The archer was about four feet away and on the ground. She had black hair, and I should probably mention that she was only about five and fourth inches tall.

Nico saw her too.

She prepared to shoot another arrow.

"None of that now." I said. I used my thumb and pointer finger to pick her up by the back of her shirt. She of course struggled by kicking out, like she could hit me. She hung on to her bow but she had stopped firing.

"What do we do?" Nico asked.

I opened the jar I had brought to put the plant in and put the tiny archer in it. I put the lid on but quickly brought out a couple tools to poke several breathing holes in the lid.

"We take her back to the ship and figure it out." I said.

Nico's POV

I honestly felt sorry for the girl. I knew how it felt to be in a jar, trapped by two giants. Granted he and Leo weren't technically giants, but we were a good 12x taller than her, so yeah, that would be scary. At least she had air holes, I didn't.

The girl struggled to stay standing in the jar as Leo carried it, roughly I must add, back to the Argo II. When we arrived Hazel was the first to come and see us.

"Did you find it?" Hazel asked.

"We got side tracked." I said.

"This little person, was shooting arrows at us." Leo said, holding up the jar.

"Call a meeting in the dining room?" Hazel asked.

"Yes." Leo said.

Everyone was gathered around the dining table, except the satyr, Coach Hedge, as he heard the others call him. According to Hazel, Hedge was a bit, fight crazy, and it probably would be for the best if he did not attend the meeting.

Leo had set the jar in the middle of the table, everyone sat around looking at her. The girl sat crossed-legged in the jar refusing to look at anyone.

"So what do we do with her?" Leo asked.

"Can't we just let her go?" Hazel asked.

"What if she works for Gaea?" Frank asked.

"Well we can at least find a different holding cell for her. I doubt she likes being in a jar." I said.

"Nico does have a point." Piper said.

We all looked at Leo.

"Fine, I will see what I can whip up." Leo said.

He pulled stuff from his tool belt and began working.

"So again, we have a prisoner, that might not be even useful to us. What are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"Why not ask what she wants?" Hazel asked.

"That is a great idea Hazel. What do you guys think?" Piper said. Everyone else agreed to it.

"So, um, little girl, what do you want?" I asked.

The girl was silent for so long I started to wonder if she could even talk.

"Well for starters, not to be called 'little girl'!" the girl said.

"Well, what's your name?" Piper asked.

"Jennifer, but call me Jenni." Jenni said.

"Okay, well I'm Piper." Piper introduced herself.

Everyone else went around the table introducing themselves by name. When it came to Leo she glared at him.

When it came to be my turn, "I'm Nico. Now Jenni, um how do we put this, have you heard of the Greek, and Roman myths?" I asked.

I was unsure, the island seemed so remote, I doubted she has seen anyone else in her whole life.

"Of course." Jenni said.

"Well they are real and the gods are still around." I said.

"Are you trying to make a point?" Jenni asked.

"Wait, you know this already?" Hazel asked.

"Well, considering my dad is a god, of course." Jenni said.

We all stared dumbfounded at her, except Leo, who was still working on a cage, that looked like a mix between a hamster cage and a doll house.

"Do you know which god?" Frank asked.

"You are demigods aren't you?" Jenni asked.

Jenni's POV 

"Yeah." Nico said. I was okay with him, he seemed to hate the fact that I was in a jar, like he has experienced it before.

"My father is Hades." I told them.

Everyone, including Leo, still hated him for putting me in here, stared at Nico, and Hazel.

"What's the big deal, who are your parents?" I asked.

"Aphrodite." Piper said.

"Hephaestus." Leo said.

"Mars." Frank said.

"Jupiter." Jason said.

Nico and Hazel seemed to be in shock, but it was a little hard to tell being in a jar. Finally Hazel spoke up, "Pluto."

"Hades." Nico said.

So, Nico and Hazel were my siblings.

"Finished!" Leo said.

He put on the table, a cage, it was like a mix between a hamster cage and a doll house, but a lot bigger, than I have ever seen. But of course I was probably the size of their dolls and pet rodents. Leo picked up my jar, jarring me to fall against the side of the jar. When he opened the lid and stuck his hand in I had to control myself not to stab at it with my sword that was currently sheathed.

When Leo picked me up and put me in the new cage I turned to yell at him. "Would you stop that! You have any idea how unnerving it is to be picked up like that!"

"How am I supposed to transfer you to a new cage then?" Leo shot back.

"Perhaps slowly turn the stupid jar on the side and letting me walk over to it." I said. I was really controlling myself not to swear at him.

"And how would we know you wouldn't try to escape?" Leo said.

Is he stupid? "Are you really that stupid! I have a 1:12 proportion to you guys. It is also one on 6, 7 if you count the satyr upstairs. Any of you guys could easily just step on me if I try to attack or escape. Also if I do manage to get out of this room I would have to run down a hallway that is the equivalent to a fourth of a mile to me. Also those stairs are twice as big as me. As you can see, escape is quite impossible. Do I even need a cage." I said.

Nico's POV 

Once Jenni was finished with her rant, I saw her point, her trying to escape would be near impossible, and fruitless. Leo seemed to get her point but still left her in her cage.

Then a thought came to me. Jenni must live on the island, so she must know where the plant is.

"Hey Jenni I have a question." I said.

"What?" Jenni asked.

"Do you know where a plant on the island called, Liliroseta is?" I asked

"Yeah," Jenni said.

"Could you show us, we kind of need it." I asked.

"For you yes. As long as Leo doesn't come." Jenni said.

"What do you have against me?" Leo asked.

"You put me in a jar!" Jenni said.

I opened the door to Jenni's cage and held my hand out, she stood on it and I raised it to my opposite shoulder, my left one. Jenni got up onto my shoulder and sat there.

"I'll be back when I have the plant." I said.

I left the Argo II and headed into the jungle.

"So, Hades did break the oath." I said after a while.

"Do you mean the oath for no more children amongst the Big Three?" Jenni asked.

I nodded.

"That was for no more demigod children, children with mortals. My mom was not a mortal. I am half-god yes, but I am also half Lilliputian." Jenni said.

"Lilliputian?" I asked, because I have never heard of that.

"You are on the island of Lilliput." Jenni said. When she saw my confused face she explained further. "Haven't you heard the tale of the Travels of Gulliver?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Oh, Gulliver's Travels. That is real?" I asked.

"Yeah. Obviously since I am here." Jenni said. "Hang a left here."

I was still confused. "If the stories from Greek Mythology are real is it really so surprising these are real. In fact Gulliver was just a fake name, the author Johnathon Swift actually made the journey. He was a demigod actually. Son of Neptune." Jenni said.

"He was a Roman?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jenni said like it was obvious.

I decided to drop the subject.

Jenni's POV 

When Nico was silent I figured he dropped the subject. I was still sitting on his shoulder, I wondered if this annoyed him at all. "So why are you guys here?" I finally asked.

"We are heading towards Greece, we need to close the Doors of Death, because Gaea is rising and she opened them." Nico said.

"Is that why monsters aren't dying?" I asked, because I have noticed it to. Several harpies, huge ones by the way, well huge to me, probably normal size for normal demigods have showed up on the island. I always turned them to dust but they always reformed fast. That stopped about two weeks ago.

"Yeah, well my friends freed Thanatos, a while ago, so it has slowed down, but we need to stop Gaea." Nico said.

I recognized the tree, it looked so different so high up, but it was no doubt. It was Liliroseta. "There it is." I said, but then things took a turn for the worst. Nico suddenly turn to look, causing me to loss my balance. I fell off my half-brothers shoulder and started to fall.

In reality to Nico, it was only a 5 foot drop, about if you were on the roof of a car for some reason and fell off. But for me it was like a 60 foot drop, so like falling of a six story building.

When you fall to your death, your life in fact does not flash before your eyes, but the creepy thing is, it's in slow motion. **(A.N. I speak from experience, I was pushed from a tree and it felt like I was going in slow motion.)** I thought the Titan lord Kronos was messing with me but I was too scared to really think about it. As I fell I saw Nico turn and saw me falling, his face turned to one of horror. He moved his arm, in effort to catch me, but the fear was all too much for me. I blacked out, thinking that when I came to, I would be with my father.

Nico's POV

I really need to be more careful. My sudden movement caused Jenni to fall off my shoulder. I heard her screaming on the way down and I was terrified. I moved my arm in effort to catch her. By a stroke of amazing luck I caught her. I breathed a sigh of relief, before I noticed she wasn't moving.

I moved slowly so I sat on the ground, cross legged, cradling Jenni in both hands. I nearly started crying, another one of my sisters is dead now, and I barely had this one for an hour. But then I realized something, I didn't feel her die. It was a stupid child of Hades thing that I felt it when someone died, like this annoying buzzing in my ears, if it was someone close, it exalted to a burning in my eyes too.

Jenni wasn't dead, she was just passed out. I was so happy I wanted to cry. I gently removed my bottom hand and nudged her slightly with my finger. She moaned in pain but woke up groggily.

"Father?" she asked weakly.

I realized she must have never met Hades but I might look just enough like him to confuse her a bit.

"Not yet. It's me Nico." I said.

"Next time, don't turn so fast." Jenni said.

I gave a small laugh as Jenni sat up in my hand. I slowly moved it to my shoulder and she got onto it.

"So this tree?" I asked slowly getting up and walking over to it.

"Yep, I think you need the leaves of it." Jenni said.

I opened the jar and picked a lot of leaves. The tree was weird, probably two feet tall, but then again that would be equivalent to 288 feet so I figured it was a pretty big tree. I had to kneel down to get to it. But I filled the jar with leaves.

Once I did that, I closed the jar and slowly got up and started heading back to the Argo II.

Leo's POV

It took about an hour but sure enough Nico came back, with a jar full of leaves, little tiny leaves.

"According to Jenni this is it." Nico said.

I wasn't going to argue, I figured he might be mad at me still from bringing up his dead family and putting his little, emphasis on little sister in a jar. Okay that was a little rude. I thought back to myself.

I followed what Festus had told me earlier on where to add the leaves to the fuel. And sure enough the engine started to hum with a new strength.

"There that should give us enough juice to reach Greece." I said, more to myself.

"Congratulations." I heard I voice say. I turned and saw Jenni standing in the doorway.

She looked totally out of place.

"Oh hey Jenni, thanks." I said. Then I thought I best apologize to her. "Listen, I am sorry I put you in the jar. Then picked you up like that."

"It's okay, you only saw me as a threat, even if just a small one when I shot you." Jenni said.

"Yeah, getting shot in the arm with an arrow is a bit unsettling, even if it is only a few inches." I said.

"Well in my defense you guys looked like a major threat." Jenni said. 

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Leo look at you, you are twelve times bigger than me. If you saw a giant that was like 720 feet tall, wouldn't you shoot first, ask questions later." Jenni said.

"I guess I would." I admitted.

She was silent for a while, then she turned to leave.

"Wait." I said. She stopped and turned to look at me. "Will you be staying?"

"Maybe." Jenni said. "If…"

"What?" I asked.

"You change that cage into something a more comfortable and less confining." Jenni said.

"You got a deal." I said.

"Okay, Nico will be excited." Jenni said, and ran off to try to find her brother.

Maybe having her around won't be such a bad thing. I thought to myself as I left the engine room and headed towards the top deck.

The Argo II started flying with no problems. They would reach Greece in no time. Now my mind can wander back to wondering how to save Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, maybe Jenni could help them in some way. You just never know what life will through you.

**The End.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
